


Usap lang

by dearchanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek fic, Chanbaek tagalog, Fanfiction, M/M, Soft Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, sehunifyoublink, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearchanbaek/pseuds/dearchanbaek
Summary: “Usap lang.”'Wag na wag kayo maniniwala sa sinasabi ng isang Chanyeol Park!----------------
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Usap lang

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with a bunch of word vomit. It is not beta-ed and I don't know if it makes sense. I did it in one sitting, but I hope you'll like it tho hehe.  
> Kudos and Comments are much much appreciated!

Description:

\---

Sobrang excited ni Baekhyun. Una dahil tapos na ang semestre, pangalawa, dahil makikita na niya ang kanyang jowa na si Chanyeol, at panghuli, makakapag-date na sila.  _ Sa wakas! _

Naging sobrang busy kasi sila sa kanya-kanya nilang kurso dahil na rin sa kaliwa’t kanang exams, requirements, at thesis. Dahilan para hindi sila makapagkita o makapag-usap man lang ng maayos. Isang simpleng  _ Good morning, kain ka na, at Good night  _ okay na sila. Wala eh, ganon sila ka-mature eh (talaga lang ha?) 

Mula sa College of Arts and Letters si Baekhyun, major in Broadcasting. Dream kasi niyang maging isang news anchor o kaya naman ay isang DJ. Samantala, ang kanyang kasintahan naman ay mula sa College of Engineering, at isang Civil Engineer in the making at pareho silang nag-aaral sa Bulacan State University.

Agad nagpaalam si Baekhyun sa kanyang mga kaibigan matapos siyang i-text ng boyfriend niya na tapos na rin daw ang kanilang exam at hihintayin siya nito sa kanilang building sa Natividad Hall. Mas malapit kasi ito sa may Gate 2 kung saan nakaparada ang kotse ni Chanyeol - doon sa compound ng Kapitolyo kasi sobrang hirap makahanap ng parking space inside BulSU.

Napawi ang ngiti ni Baekhyun noong malapit na siya sa Natividad Hall dahil sa hindi magandang pangyayari na nangyayari sa harap niya.

_ ‘Yung babaeng ‘yon na naman.  _

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun.   
Si Mabel na naman, pasimpleng humahampas sa biceps ng jowa niyang tawang tawa sa kung ano mang sinasabi ng isa nilang kaibigan. 

Don’t get Baekhyun wrong, hindi siya seloso or what ng walang dahilan. Hindi naman niya sana papansinin pero nararamdaman niyang crush kasi ni Mabel ang jowa niya.

_ Alam niya ‘yung ganyang moves tyaka tinginan, ganyan ginawa niya para magpapansin kay Chanyeol sa Lover’s Lane nung first year sila no.  _

Naparolyo ang kanyang mga mata bago tuluyang magmartsa papunta sa jowa niyang walang kaalam-alam na nandon na siya.

**“Chanyeol.”** masiglang bati ni Baekhyun na nakapukaw ng atensyon ng kanyang jowa. ‘Yung kaninang ngiti ni Chanyeol lalong lumapad bago ito kumalas kay Mabel at inilahad ang kanyang kamay at hinila siya papalapit sa katawan ng lalaki at niyakap ng mahigpit. 

Napuno naman ng kantyawan courtesy ng mga tropa ni Chanyeol dahil sa ginawa ni Chanyeol. Natawa si Chanyeol pero si Baekhyun nakatingin kay Mabel na parang nalugi. Gustong-gusto niya ngang dilaan ang babae kasi  _ sorry bitch, akin lang ‘to hmp. _

**“I miss you.”** bulong ni Chanyeol sa kanyang tenga kasabay ng paghalik nito sa kanyang noo. Nangiti naman si Baekhyun at gumanti ng isang  _ i miss you too.  _ Grabe, tatlong taon na sila pero sweet pa rin sa isa’t isa. 

**“Pasintabi naman sa mga single oh. Baka gusto niyo na umalis ‘di ba?”** gatong ni Sehun kaya natawa si Baekhyun bago kumalas sa yakap pero ‘di siya pinakawalan ni Chanyeol, naka-cling pa rin sa kanya. 

**“Hala ang bunso namin, nagtatampo ba? Gusto mo rin ng yakap?”** natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun. Naging anak-anakan na kasi nila ito dahil na rin sa pinsan ni Chanyeol si Sehun kaya mas naging malapit ito kay Baekhyun, kasalukuyan itong nasa ikatlong antas sa kolehiyo at dahil clingy sa pinsan na si Chanyeol ay napasama na rin sa circle of friends ng nakatatanda. Akmang yayakap na sana si Sehun ngunit pinitik ni Chanyeol ang noo nito at lalong niyakap si Baekhyun.

“ **Jowa lang ang pwede yumakap.”** giit ni Chanyeol kaya napa-rolyo ng mata si Sehun.

**“Bwiset, umalis na nga kayo. Kainis ka kuya!”** maktol ni Sehun na nakapagpatawa kay Baekhyun.

**“O sya, alis na kami. Mabel, tara na.”** aya ni Chanyeol sa babae kaya napatingin agad si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, nagtatanong ang mata kasi  _ ano? Bakit kasama si Mabel?  _ Pero malas lang ni Baekhyun kasi hindi nakatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol.

\---

Tanging ang playlist lang ni Chanyeol ang maririnig sa loob ng kotse ng binata. Nakakapanibago man, sobrang tahimik ng boyfriend niya pati na rin si Mabel na nakisabay sa kanila papuntang Robinson’s dahil kikitain daw nito ang mga kaibigan niya sa ibang college para manuod din ng movie. (As if ate girl, ang mga motibo mo!)

Sobrang awkward pero ayaw namang tanungin ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kasintahan kung ano ang problema lalo na at may ibang tao sa kotse,  _ privacy no.  _

Ipinarada ni Chanyeol ang kotse niya sa may second floor dahil na rin sa weekday kaya marami pang parking space. 

“ **Uy Chanyeol, thanks ah! See you tomorrow!”** agad na paalam ni Mabel pagkapasok nila ng Robinsons. Tumango lang si Chanyeol bago pagtuunan ng pansin ng jowa niyang kanina pa tahimik.

**“Baby, may problema ba?”** malambing na tanong niya sa kasintahan, tiningnan naman siya ni Baekhyun bago siya nito irapan. Natawa naman siya sa inasal ng kanyang minamahal kasi ang cute naman, bat nang-iirap?

**“Wala. Starbucks muna tayo! Maya na tayo manuod ng movie.”** Suhestyon ni Baekhyun, umagree naman si Chanyeol, more time for them to bond then!

\---- 

Sa totoo lang, kanina pa gustong sumabog ni Baekhyun dahil sa nasirang araw niya. 

Ang kapal talaga ng apog ng Mabel na ‘yon para makisabay siya sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol lalo na’t alam niyang magdedate sila tapos lalo pang kumapal kasi gusto pa nitong sumakay sa shotgun seat! LIke girl,  _ jowa ka ba?  _

Nagulat na lamang siya noong may biglang humalik sa pisngi niya kaya napatingin siya kay Chanyeol na may nakangiti in his  _ shet, makalaglag panty & brief, kita ‘yung dimples  _ kind of smile matapos nitong umupo sa tabi niya. 

**“Lalim naman ng iniisip ng baby ko. Ano ba ‘yan hm?”** malambing na tanong ni Chanyeol, nag-hmp naman si Baekhyun bago kuhanin ang kanyang Triple Mocha Frappucino habang kay Chanyeol naman ay Cold Brew. 

**“Ikaw.”** sagot ni Baekhyun bago sipsipin ang kanyang drink. Napangiti naman si Chanyeol doon bago lumapit lalo sa kanyang kasintahan, kinikilig. 

**“Aw, ang sweet naman ng baby ko. Iniisip din kita baby ko, lagi.”** hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang tenga ni Baekhyun kaya namula ang isa bago kurutin ang hita nito.

**“Huy! Nasa public place tayo magtigil ka.”** saway ni Baekhyun, natawa naman ang isa bago bumulong uli.

**“As if bago sayo, mas malala pa nga yung ginawa natin dati eh- Aray!”**

**“Chanyeol ‘yang bibig mo ha!”**

\--- 

Akala ni Baekhyun ay matatapos ang araw niya ng masaya matapos nilang makapanuod ng movie at makalimutan ang nangyari kanina pero hindi pa rin pala kasi nakasalubong na naman nila si Mabel sa may 2nd floor at mukhang pauwi na.  _ Way to go in ruining my day girl.  _

Bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya noong batiin na naman nito si Chanyeol.

**“Uy, dito ka pa rin pala!”** masayang sabi nito, lalong naningkit ang mata ni Baekhyun noong pasadahan nito ng tingin si Chanyeol bago tumigil sa kamay nilang magkahawak at nakita nito na napangiwi ito.

_ That’s right girl, akin lang ‘to.  _

**“Uy Mabel, yeah. Kakatapos lang kasi ng movie eh. Ikaw bat nandito ka pa?”**

**“Ah, nagkasayahan kami ng mga friends ko, nagvideoke kami sa taas eh. Pauwi na kayo?”** dagdag na tanong ni Mabel.

_ Aba’t talaga namang nag-initiate pa ng small talk in the middle of the mall kung saan maraming tao na ang naglilibot. Tangina mo Mabel. _

Mura ni Baekhyun sa kanyang isip, feeling niya kung nakamamatay lang ang titig niya ay nako dedz na ‘tong babaeng ‘to. Tiningnan naman niya ang kanyang jowa at sana today, gumana ang telephaty nilang dalawa kasi sis gusto na niya umuwi at makapagpahinga. 

Pero wala eh, mahina ata connection nila ngayong magjowa.

**“Ah yep.”** reply ni Chanyeol at lalong uminit ang ulo ni Baekhyun noong narinig ang suggestion ng bruha.

**“Nice timing! Pasabay uli ah.”** ngiting-ngit na sabi nito.

_ At putangina talaga, parasite ka rin pala ‘te. _

\---

Kung kanina ay tahimik lang si Baekhyun noong papunta sila ng Robinsons with Mabel, ngayon, talagang hindi na siya kinikibo ng kasintahan kahit na naibaba na nila si Mabel sa may Malolos Crossing. Nakatingin lang ito sa malayo, pinapanuod ang mga nadadaanan niya.

Sakto namang nag-text ang mama ni Baekhyun at narinig niyang napamura ang kanyang kasintahan.

**“Bakit?”** tanong niya noong nakita na nagtatype ng mabilis si Baekhyun.

“ **Aalis daw sila mama ngayon eh, punta sa Zambales.”**

“ **Si tita lang at tito?”**

**“Hindi, lahat sila. Ako lang maiiwan.”**

**“Oh, so ikaw lang mag-isa?”** kumpirma ni Chanyeol, sinamaan naman siya ng tingin ng isa.

**“Mukha ba kong madami?”** pilosopong tanong ni Baekhyun kaya napatawa si Chanyeol, inirapan naman sya ng isa.

\----

Tahimik silang nakarating sa bahay nila Baekhyun, pero bago pa man siya makalabas ng kotse ni Chanyeol, hinawakan siya nito at pinaharap sa kanya.

**“Baekhyun, baby, usap nga tayo. Kanina ka pa tahimik, gusto kong malaman kung ano problema mo.”** sabi ni Chanyeol. Bago pa man makasagot si Baekhyun, naunahan na siya ni Chanyeol.  **“Usap lang, gusto ko lang malaman kung ano ‘yung nangugulo sa isip mo.”** suhestyon ni Chanyeol kaya wala na siyang nagawa kundi tumango.

Pero shet, shet na malagkit, sobrang scam ng usap lang ni Chanyeol, kasi tanginang usap yan, bakit siya nakadoggy style at may nakapasok na tatlong daliri sa loob niya? 

**“Hm, sarap yan baby? Sobrang sikip mo para sakin hm? Tapos sa tingin mo pagpapalit kita kay Mabel? Ha? Tangina, sa butas mo lang ako adik na adik tapos pagseselosan mo yung babaeng wala namang pagasa sakin?”** bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga niya. Naramdaman naman nito ang biglang pagsikip niya kaya natatawang pinisil ni Chanyeol ang nipple niya.  **“Sayo lang ako titigasan, Baekhyun ko. Sobrang cute mo magselos, pero mas cute ka pag kakantutin na kita.”** dagdag pa ng isa kaya mas lalong tumigas ang alaga niya.

  
Wala pang ilang minuto ay naramdaman niya na ang ulo ng alaga ni Chanyeol na pumapasok sa loob niya and  _ shit, fuck ang sarap.  _ Nginudngod ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mukha sa bedsheets nya kasi  **puta** sarap na sarap siya.

Sobrang tagal na kasi niyang di nadiligan ng jowa niya at parang nakalimutan na niya kung gaano kalaki ang kasintahan niya. 

**“Hmp. Baon mo pa please, shit ang sarap. Ah!”** hiyaw ni Baekhyun at napakapit sa bedsheet niya, Chanyeol on the other hand chuckled, kissing his shoulder as he went deeper, flipping Baekhyun over and fucking on him missionary style. 

**“Fuck, akin ka lang Baekhyun, so fucking mine. And I’m yours too, remember that.”** bulong ni Chanyeol bago lakasan ang bawat hagod at bayo na ginagawa niya hanggang sa maramadaman nila parehas ang langit.

\----

“ **Aray, Baekhyun bat nangangagat!”** complain ni Chanyeol pasado alas-2 ng madaling araw matapos ng ilang rounds nila sa pagsesex. 

  
  


**“Scammer ka, sabi mo usap! Usap amputa may biglang pasok ng dila sa loob ng bibig ko!”** nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun.

**“Nag-usap naman tayo ah, Talkin’ Body! ‘Yung kanta- aray! Baekhyun ah!”**

**“Huy gago wait bat pumapatong ka naman, Chanyeol! Hoy- Fuck! Gago matigas ka na naman-ahh!”**

Sabihin na lamang natin na sulit na sulit ang mga araw na hindi sila nagkita, pero mas lalong sulit ‘yung pagsolo nila sa bahay ng mga Byuns. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd reached the end of the fic, congratulations and thank you for taking your time in reading this fic.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! You can check out my others work too hehe. Thank you!


End file.
